El nuevo imperio Austro-Húngaro (Eli y Rode 20)
by P.Y.Z.K
Summary: Año 2145. Austria se ha hecho mucho más solitario desde el fin de su vida junto a Hungría. Una serie de hechos lleva a descubrir a EUA y la NASA un nuevo planeta con condiciones igual o más habitables que la tierra, y otra serie de hechos hace que se una de nuevo el imperio Austro-Húngaro. Algunos OC's y algo de OoC. Fic con toques futuristas! (AustriaxHungría USAxMéxico)


Holis! Traigo mi PRIMER! FANFIC! DE HETALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Okya, amo esta pareja nwn así que haré un fanfic de ellos, es futurista, así que si ven cosas que les hagan pensar "pero si esta mierda no existe…" es completamente normal XDDD

Vale, los dejo con el fic, dejen review si les gusta si no también xd

**El nuevo imperio Austro-Húngaro (Eli y Rode 2.0)**

**Prólogo**

Año 2145. Me llamo Roderich Edelstein, conocido también como Austria. Ahora todo tiene toques futuristas. India, o la India, se acaba de comprometer con Japón por órdenes de sus jefes. El buen sentido de la administración de Japón más la buena cantidad de recursos de la India y lo bien que lo aprovechan, sus superiores vieron potencial para hacer un imperio. Lástima que no se lleven bien. México dejó de ser tan discriminante con Guatemala, Belice, el Salvador y E.U.A. A los países que se encontraban más debajo de su casa los llamaba "Negritos Bimbo", y a E.U.A. lo llamaba "Pinche mariconcito rubio gringuito" (Que boca la de esa chica). Rusia sigue siendo yandere, y últimamente comenzó a mostrar interés en una de las hermanas del sur de América: Chile. Si bien su hermana menor muestra unos notorios celos, a él no le importó más. México, Alemania, Italia, Japón, E.U.A., Argentina, Chile, Inglaterra, Australia y Canadá eran los mejores amigos. Yo quedé solitario, sin Hungría me hice un país serio en exceso. Incluso llegué a ser rígido, frío. A veces me llamaba para saber cómo había estado, algunas veces almorzábamos juntos. Cada vez que hacíamos eso me daba cuenta de que aún la amaba, y la amaba más que cuando estábamos casados. La extrañaba mucho. No tenía amigos, aunque mis relaciones con los países eran estables y educadas, no había ninguna relación afectuosa. Ahora sólo éramos mi piano y yo.

Me encontraba precisamente pensando en todo esto cuando uno de mis superiores me llama por comunicador digital. Una especie de artefacto que me comunicaba con las personas, y las podía ver en 3D.

-¡Señor Roderich! ¡Encienda la televisión en las noticias en este momento por favor!-

Indiferente, encendí la pantalla de televisión con sólo pronunciar "Enciéndete", a lo cual el aparato respondió.

Estaba en las noticias internacionales, CNN, transmitido desde la casa de Alfred.

-Se informa que se ha descubierto un nuevo planeta a la misma distancia de Marte, totalmente habitable para humanos. ¡Países enteros llevan sus naves espaciales a poner sus banderas y reclamar un pedazo de tierra de este nuevo planeta al que se ha bautizado como Andrómeda! Más detalles de este nuevo planeta en unos momentos. En otras noticias se ha firmado un tratado de paz entre países de medio oriente y los Estados Unidos para…-

Apagué la televisión y fui corriendo a una de las computadoras de mi casa. No era muy apropiado mostrar apuro o ansiedad en ver eso, pero ¡Era un gran avance para las ciencias!

Una vez estuve allí le ordené a la computadora que abriera el Internet Explorer versión 13.5.6, la versión más rápida con la que se contaba en el mundo, incluso más rápido que Google Chrome, contrario a hace un siglo. Le ordené al buscador que buscara la página oficial de la NASA. Alfred hacía algunos años había accedido a compartir información con nosotros los países acerca de sus descubrimientos en la NASA. A cada uno le proporcionó una especie de "cuenta" con una contraseña. Introduje mi usuario y contraseña y en poco tiempo vi que más de las 3 cuartas partes de los países del mundo habían iniciado sesión, e iban aumentando. Una vez que estuvimos muchísimos países ahí, Alfred convocó una conferencia por cámara web. Pero Skype ahora era más sofisticado, ahora podías ver el 3D a las personas, como un holograma, pero en vivo y directo. Me senté en el sillón en lo que escáner me escaneaba (válgame la redundancia) y reconocía. En cinco minutos ya parecía fiesta mi sala de tantos hologramas que había. Podía ver en los hologramas que Japón e India estaban sentados en el mismo sillón, Japón con la misma expresión indiferente e India sonriendo a los países abiertamente, pero una gran distancia los separaba en ese sillón. México comía un par de enchiladas frente a la televisión, diciendo "¡Dale pendejo! ¡Un gancho, es todo lo que pido 'jijos de la chingada'!". Alemania bebía un poco de cerveza mientras nos "observaba" atentamente. Las hermanas Chile y Argentina peleaban por una empanada de pollo, Inglaterra tocaba una especie de género de música, si así se le puede llamar, con el curioso nombre de _indie_ _rock_. Estados Unidos comía una hamburguesa y bebía una malteada. Demasiados azúcares y grasas. Rusia bebía un gran vaso de vodka. Eli… Eli leía un par de _doujinshis_, era realmente hermosa, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos…

Todos hacían diversas cosas. Fue cuando el holograma de EUA terminó su hamburguesa que todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y le pusieron atención

-Hello, my friends! Today I'm going to show you the new planet!- Dijo alegremente.

-¿Que cojones dijiste? ¡No todos entendemos el inglés gilipollas!- Exclamó España sonriendo, estaba bromeando por lo que se veía.

-Sorry. Hum… ¡Hoy les enseñaré el nuevo planeta!-

EUA mostró un par de diapositivas llenas de fotos por holograma, donde se veía el nuevo planeta. Estaba lleno de árboles, era una copia de la tierra. Excepto que al atardecer, el cielo era de color violeta. Era realmente hermoso, debo decir.

-Además, los he llamado a todos para… redoble de tambores por favor.-

Brasil comenzó a tocar los bongos a manera de redoble de batería.

-¡HACER LA REPARTICIÓN DE TIERRAS!-

Me quedé atónito.

-Mañana los quiero en el edificio de la UN, sorry, ONU, para discutir los tratados. Por ahora, Have a nice day my friends!- Dicho esto el holograma de EUA desapareció, señal de que cortó la llamada. Uno a uno se fueron yendo, hasta que solo quedamos Eli y yo. Ella me sonrió cálidamente y me dio un tímido adiós con la mano. Esbocé una sonrisa pequeña, Eli seguía siendo hermosa. Su holograma desapareció. Suspiré y me desconecté. Acto seguido recibí una llamada de mi superior.

-Roderich, necesitamos hablar. Espero y no te moleste, pero… reharemos el imperio Austro-húngaro.- Dijo jadeante: -En una hora te quiero arreglado y presentable para ir a cenar con la señorita Hungría.-

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Volvería a estar con Eli de nuevo…


End file.
